


A World of Laughter

by thepinupchemist



Series: Disney Magic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Impala Sex, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Teenagers, disney nerd cas, that's not how you use sunscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Disneyland with Castiel is the best thing ever from start to finish, if you ask Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimportanceofbeingvictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/gifts).



**A World of Laughter**

Driving to Disneyland with their brothers is way more fun than Dean thought it would be. They pack their belongings for the trip into the trunk of the Impala, which John gave to Dean for his sixteenth birthday and is, frankly, Dean’s baby. The car is the most important thing in the world to Dean – after Cas and Sam, of course, but she sure is up there.

Dean doesn’t trust Gabriel to drive his baby, so Gabe mostly just sleeps in the backseat, head slumped against the window while Led Zeppelin leaks from the speakers and Dean sings along. Every so often, Dean slides his gaze to Cas and finds him mouthing the words, too, and Dean falls a little more stupidly in love with his boyfriend.

They arrive at Paradise Pier Hotel two days later just in time for check-in, although not before Dean makes a wrong turn and ends up in the park’s parking lot instead of the garage nearest to the hotel. Being too lazy to actually get out and try again, they collect their things and walk from the Disneyland parking lot to Paradise Pier.

Forking over his hard-earned cash makes Dean a little edgy, but he’s doing this for Cas, because Cas deserves all the good things in the world and Dean wants to be the one to give them to him. It’s all worth it when Cas shoots Dean a gummy grin in their hotel room while they’re tossing their bags inside. Dean pecks a kiss to Cas’ lips – nothing special, just a brush of mouths – and Sam makes a gagging noise.

“Whatever, Sammy,” Dean says, and yanks Sam’s phone out of his hands, dangling it just out of his reach, “I’m not the one who’s been texting _Jessica_ since we left. Who is _Jessica_ , exactly?”

Sam leaps forward and snatches his phone back. He sticks his tongue out at Dean and says, “Not that it’s any of your business, but she was in the same science and math classes as me at school.”

“Ooh, so she’s a nerd like you, huh?” Dean teases.

Sam mutters, “Shut up.”

They traverse the short distance between the hotel and the park a second time, teasing and shoving at each other into wrestling until they hit the ticket gate. Beside Dean, Cas is about vibrating out of his skin with excitement. He clutches at Dean’s sleeve and points at fucking _everything_. Dean is hard-pressed to be annoyed when Cas looks so happy, his baby blues all lit up like a Christmas tree.

“It’s just as amazing as I imagined,” Cas says, when they pass through to the front, park maps clutched in their hands, “Look, Dean! It’s Alice! I need a picture with Alice.”

 “Alice, Dean,” Cas reiterates urgently, tugging at the sleeve of Dean’s plaid shirt.

They wait for their turn for a photo op with Alice after a family with three rowdy children and two moms that already look done with the family vacation. Cas grins brightly beside Alice, and while Dean snaps the photo, he can’t help but smile too. Maybe it’s cheesy, but Cas’ good vibes are rubbing off on him.

Their first stop after they shoulder past Main Street is –

“Big Thunder!” Gabriel insists, “We have to. You can’t do Disneyland without Big Thunder. At least twice.”

Dean squints at the map in his hands and says, “Wouldn’t it be easier to start –”

“Nope,” Gabe interrupts with a slicing motion of his hand, “Big Thunder or bust.”

“Okay,” Dean shrugs, “Anyone else have an opinion?”

Sam shakes his head, and Cas looks dreamy-eyed and just happy to be there. Dean says, “All right. Big Thunder it is.”

The line isn’t so bad. Dean takes the opportunity to bust out the sunscreen and slather it on himself and the others. The California sun already beats hard down on them, even though it’s morning, and Dean’s willing to bet that he’ll be way more freckled than he was before after this trip.

When they reach the front of the line, they climb into the cart together. Gabe vibrates with barely-contained excitement, Sam looks like a happy puppy, and Cas is so pleased that he keeps laughing at nothing in particular. With that kind of attitude, it’s no wonder they roll off of the ride with stupid smiles on their faces and jog right back into the line to do it again.

They ride the Dumbo ride together, and then Dean systematically refuses to climb into the teacups – he watches from the sidelines instead as Gabe spins their cup as fast as it can go, cackling like a hyena the whole time.

Several rides later, the ride debate becomes heated.

“I don’t want to do Tomorrowland yet,” Dean says, “That’s not even close to –”

“All right, fellas,” Gabriel interjects, “If you wanna be lame, go be lame somewhere else. _I_ am going to go ride through Star Tours until I land on Kashyyyk. You guys are on your own. See you tools on the flip-flop later.” He does finger-guns at them, and peels off before they can protest. Dean doesn’t mind – one less pair of eyes on him and Cas, and even though Gabriel is older than them, it kinda feels like _they_ are the ones babysitting _him_.

As if on cue, Dean’s stomach yowls. Figures: only a few hours into the park and he’s already got a case of the munchies.

It’s Disneyland, so the food options are seemingly unending, but one particular set of words catches Dean’s attention back on Main Street: Across the top of a brightly painted red wagon the words “Corn Dogs” leap out at Dean and yes, that is perfect. He snaps to get the attention of Sam, who’s texting on his goddamn phone again and asks, “You hungry? Because I am dying.”

Sam makes a sour face and says, “You ate like two hours ago.”

“So?” Dean says, and points, “Corn dogs! There’s always time for corn dogs.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but putters along after Dean loops his arm around Cas’ waist and guides his starry-eyed boyfriend to the corn dog wagon. Turns out all of them can eat – Dean forks over more of his hard-earned cash for all three of them to enjoy the tastiest goddamn corn dogs he’s ever bitten into. Sam chews through his like it’s going out of style, which figures. Seems like every time Dean turns around that Sam’s one inch closer to matching Dean’s height.

“Where to next?” Dean asks, mouth still full.

“Adventureland?” suggests Cas.

They only make it about three steps before Sam’s pointing at some thatched-roof hut thing, where an employee hands down some yellow ice cream thing to a couple of tweens in Mickey ears. Sam says, “What are those? Those look amazing. I want one.”

“Didn’t you just make fun of me for wanting corn dogs?” asks Dean.

“Whatever,” Sam says, and then adds with a hopeful cast of puppy-eyes, “Please?”

Dean sighs. More cash.

“Fine,” he says, “You want one of those things too, Cas?”

“Yes, please,” Cas replies, with a peck to Dean’s lips, “We can share one if you want.” Sam gags behind them. Dean responds by elbowing Sam in the ribcage, which might have devolved into all-out wrestling if they hadn’t garnered a glare from somebody’s dad wearing a fanny-pack under his gut around a pair of olive green cargo shorts.

Sam plows through the ice cream thing – a dole whip, they have learned – and Dean thinks that they finally might be able to get on some rides until Sam gesticulates wildly at something called _Enchanted Tiki Room_.

“Can we go in there?” asks Sam.

Dean exchanges a glance with Cas. Cas shrugs. Dean sighs, again. He says, “All right, but only because it looks like it has air conditioning. It’s hot as balls out here. Jesus.”

The Tiki Room is fucking weird. Dean says as much to Sam and Cas, whispering while animatronic birds sing at them, but that’s the extent of his complaining, because Sam seems to want to sit through the entire freaking show and Dean wants Sam to have a good time. At least sitting in a cool building gives Dean the opportunity to hook his arm around Cas’ shoulders and lean their heads together while they finish their dole whips. He can’t believe that only a couple days ago they _did it_ for the first time. Dean’s eager to have sex with Cas again, and laments that it does not seem to be an option at the moment.

Dean knew that he wouldn’t be able to boink Cas on this trip; their brothers are here, and that’s the whole reason that their moms even agreed to let them go. With a couple of pesky brothers, when would there be time for Dean and Cas to get into trouble?

Cas slides a sly look over at Dean, an expression that indicates that he has something up his sleeve, but says nothing.

“Hey, um, Dean,” Sam says.

“Hey, um, Sam,” Dean mocks back.

Sam narrows his eyes. He says, “Don’t be a jerk.”

“Don’t be a bitch.”

“You suck,” Sam whines, “Seriously, I – I have a question.”

“Okay, shoot,” Dean says.

“Well, uh, Jess is here with her family,” Sam says, fidgeting with his phone between his hands.

“ _Jess_ , is it?” Dean teases.

“Shut up,” says Sam, “She’s here on vacation too. And she wants to meet up. I was wondering if I could go hang out with Jess and her family.”

“Don’t ask me,” Dean says, “Ask mom. If mom texts me that you can go off with _Jess_ , then you can go run off with Jess. But until then, you’re stuck with me, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me kiddo,” Sam mutters, but he’s already texting furiously.

No more than ten minutes later – not even long enough for them to get to the end of the Tiki Room show – a text comes through on Dean’s phone.

_11:34 Mom: Your brother may join his friend, but tell him to make sure that his cellphone volume is on in case you need him. Be safe!_

Dean shakes his head and shows Sam the text. Sam whoops. He returns to texting, and reports, “Jess and her folks are gonna meet us outside the Tiki Room as soon as the show’s over. I promise I’ll keep checking my phone and I’ll text you if anything happens.”

“Ditto,” Dean says, and honestly? He just realized that Sam running off with Jess means that Dean gets to have time alone with Cas, which means they totally can get into the trouble that both of their moms were trying to prevent Dean and Cas from getting into.

Hell _yeah_. Dean is gonna make out with his boyfriend on every ride he can.

Jess is cute. Like, really cute. As in, Dean is so proud of the way that she lights up when she sees Sam duck out of The Tiki Room that he clears his throat and stares down at his shoes instead of his brother and his perky blond crush. Sam shakes Jess’ dad’s hand and calls him “sir” and that’s it – Dean knows his brother is in with this family. They already love him, and of course they do, because who wouldn’t love Sam? He may be annoying as shit, but he’s still the best brother in the world.

Dean ruffles Sam’s hair and tells him to keep his nose clean. Sam shoves him back, but he’s smiling. He glances over his shoulder as he walks away with Jess and her folks and waves at Dean and Cas. They wave back.

“I’m glad Sam is having fun,” Cas says, “elsewhere. Because I was hoping to kiss you some more.”

Dean grins. He says, “In front of all these nice people? For shame, Castiel.”

Cas rolls his eyes. He says, “No. I thought we could ride the dark rides and make out there. That way, we don’t make anyone uncomfortable. I feel like Haunted Mansion. I want to kiss you in the graveyard. And in the hallway. Not in the elevator, though. That would be weird. But that line is huge.”

“Fastpass, and we find somewhere else?” suggests Dean.

“Fastpass for Haunted Mansion, and then we go to Pirates,” Cas says, “We’ll try to get seats in the back.”

Dean casts a fond look at his boyfriend. Cas narrows his eyes and asks, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothin’,” Dean says, “You’re just the best.”

“Oh,” is all that Cas manages. A pink flush spreads over his face.

Once they acquire their Haunted Mansion Fastpass, Dean and Cas hop into the Pirates of the Caribbean line. It’s long, but not as bad as it could be, for sure. Besides, while they stand around in the shaded queue they get some great people-watching in, and start playing a game Dean decides to title appropriately Hipsters vs Fannypacks, counting each of them that they can see. By the time that they make it to the front of the line and step into the back of the Pirates boat, the hipsters are winning by a narrow margin.

The boat bobs along in the cool, dark water. Pirates of the Caribbean has a certain smell that’s hard to forget, something musty and wet. It’s not a bad smell, just a distinct one, and whether it’s the scent or the cover of darkness, or the animatronic pirates or something else, Cas seems to be in an amorous mood. He leans his head on Dean’s shoulder at first, but then pulls back up to apply a kiss to Dean’s lips.

They try to keep quiet while Dean nips at Cas’ lower lip and kisses down his neck, but end up laughing quietly every time their lips smack or somebody makes a happy noise. As soon as they’re out of the ride and back in the sun, Cas and Dean burst into full-on belly-laughter and cling onto each other until they subside into chuckling.

“Almost time for our Haunted Mansion ride,” Dean says, when he checks the time on his phone. Sam hasn’t texted, so Dean takes that as a sign that he’s having a good time with Jess and her folks.

With that, they amble to Haunted Mansion and swiftly make it through the Fastpass line and into the stretching elevator. That part is fun but crowded, and while Dean slings an arm around Cas’ shoulders, he doesn’t kiss him like he did in the back of the boat in Pirates of the Caribbean, or how he did in Cas’ bed before they had sex for the first time. He just smiles at Cas, and waits until they get to their seats.

Dean is a big fan of the Haunted Mansion’s chairs. The wide, tall seat-backs provide great cover, even if they do rotate around. While ghostly faces gaze at them from the portraits on the walls, Dean cups Cas’ cheek in his hand and leans in. Cas’ lips are soft and taste like chapstick and still, miraculously, dole whip. The ride jerks them back around and the momentum shoves them even closer together.

Dean is stupid with love for his boyfriend.

“What other dark rides are there?” Dean asks him, while they park themselves on an unoccupied bench.

He immediately regrets asking, as Cas ticks off rides on his fingers in no particular order. Dean stops him, though, and says, “Yes. Space Mountain. Let’s do that. That’s a great idea.”

The Space Mountain line is, by far, the longest line that they wait in. They resume their game of Hipsters Vs Fannypacks, and with this crowd, the fannypacks start to pull ahead in numbers. The line edges along with Dean and Cas sandwiched between a group of twenty-somethings and a dude in a muscle shirt with tribal tattoos all down his arms. Finally getting inside is a blessing.

They take a car near the front. This time, Dean’s the one about to jump out of his skin with excitement. As they climb up the lit tunnel to the top of the ride, he grips Cas’ hand in his and shoots him a final grin.

Then, they swoop down, and Dean lets out a burst of laughter. He yanks Castiel into him and kisses him hard, adrenaline and delight coursing through him. He’s so occupied with kissing Cas that he hardly notices when the cars slow to a stop and it’s time to get off of the ride. The wild beat of his heart beyond his ribcage makes every second of waiting in line worth it – that was _awesome._

After that, Cas insists upon It’s a Small World, whose line isn’t nearly as crowded as the one for Space Mountain. Dean indulges Cas, because he picked out the last ride and honestly, it’s damn near impossible to say no to Cas when he turns his hopeful face on Dean, no matter how annoying the song in this ride may be.

They share their boat in the ride with several other people, and take the back seats again. Dean leans in for a kiss, but Cas gently pushes him back and says, “Not this ride. I’m going to show you all the places we’re gonna go after we graduate.”

“If I graduate,” mutters Dean.

Cas smacks Dean’s arm and says, “Stop being a fatalist. We’re gonna see the world together,” – he pauses, a smile lifting either corner of his mouth before he adds – “I owe you, after this.”

“You don’t owe me nothin’,” Dean says, “This was a present. Not a contest, dude.”

“Still,” Cas says, and points, “England first. We’ll go see Stonehenge and visit all the cool places in London.”

“Or Germany,” says Dean, as the boat floats along, “Beer! Castles! You don’t have to be twenty one to drink in Germany.”

“Beer is gross,” says Cas.

“You’re gross,” teases Dean.

After the first room, Cas directs Dean’s attention to blue and white columns and says, “We’ll go to Greece. All that history – I want to see all of it.”

Dean nudges Cas with his shoulder and says, “Nerd,” before he inclines his head at a pagoda and says, “Now Japan…that’s where it’s at. I bet there’s so much crazy stuff there. Everyone who’s been always says it’s amazing.”

They aren’t sure they want to go to Egypt, but they do want to see the pyramids.

Dean suggests Brazil, and Cas says that it would be easier to go to a Spanish-speaking country first, and that they should look at ancient ruins in Mexico.

Castiel says he’ll only go to Australia if Dean promises to be on the lookout for Australian wildlife.

At the end of the ride, during the finale, Dean kisses Castiel. It’s softer than their other kisses have been, more tender, and his heart stutters when they pull apart. Cas’ dark hair sticks up from Dean running his hands through it, and the color sits high on his cheeks. Dean’s pretty sure that he’s never looked better, although they are a little rumpled for the nature of their next stop.

“Where are we going?” Cas asks, when Dean starts guiding him forward with a hand on the small of his back.

“Dinner,” Dean says, throwing a wicked grin in Castiel’s direction.

“Where?” asks Castiel.

“It’s a surprise,” Dean says.

When Dean herds Cas toward the entrance of Blue Bayou, Cas casts Dean a sharp glance and says, “Blue Bayou? It’s so expensive!”

“I know,” Dean says, “I made reservations.”

“You didn’t have to,” Cas insists.

“I wanted to,” Dean replies. He leans down the couple inches to Cas’ lips and pecks a kiss to Cas’ mouth, kissing away the stunned expression.

“We’re not dressed for Blue Bayou,” Cas says.

“Sure we are,” Dean replies, “Everyone’s been walking around in the hot sun all day. C’mon. Let me treat you.”

Seated under the yellow light cast by several lanterns, Cas glows. He squints at his menu in that intent way that he does, and Dean falls just a little bit further in love with his boyfriend. They each order a lemonade, and while they wait for their waitress to return, Dean reaches across the table and laces his fingers with Castiel’s. Blue Bayou smells a little bit like Pirates of the Caribbean, and somehow that manages to make Dean relax a little. He wants this day to be perfect for Cas. He’s wanted that since he came up with his Disneyland idea in the first place.

Dean hopes the expression on his face isn’t as sappy as he thinks it is.

Cas orders pan-seared salmon, while Dean opts for a classic steak. Both dishes are just as delicious as they hoped.

As the day winds down, families start to leave the park, and the lines for rides dwindle in size. Sam texts Dean to tell him not to worry and that he’s eaten dinner with Jess’ family. Dean and Cas hit the rides at random, working through the park one section at a time, methodically now, instead of hopping from place to place with no rhyme or reason. They continue to endeavor to make out on every dark ride that they come across, and after Dean’s move with the dinner at Blue Bayou, Castiel seems doubly determined to show his affection.

Affection aside, Dean’s still surprised when Cas tugs him to a secluded corner and guides him into a heavy, sloppy kiss. He says, “I think we should watch the fireworks from your car.”

“What?” Dean says, “But you could see them better if we –”

Cas levels a pointed look at Dean, and realization dawns. Cas is propositioning him. Castiel is trying to get into Dean’s pants. Dean’s mouth falls open and closed several times before he runs his fingers back through his hair and agrees, “Yeah. That sounds – cool. Good. Let’s do that.”

Cas and Dean get the backs of their hands stamped so that they can get back into the park, and hustle across the lot to where Dean accidentally parked the Impala this morning. Turns out to be lucky, because from here, the fireworks will be 100% visible. Dean fumbles with his keys a moment too long, and Cas shoves him up against the side of the Impala to kiss him again.

“Jesus,” Dean whispers, when Cas pulls away.

Dean manages, by some miracle, to extract his keys from the deep pocket of his jeans even with Castiel’s hands wandering all over beneath Dean’s t-shirt, exploring in soft touches. They tumble together (with exactly zero grace) into the backseat, Dean with his back on the leather, Cas sprawled out with his legs straddled over Dean’s lap.

Cas rucks Dean’s shirt up with his hand and kisses along Dean’s stomach. Dean thinks he might die from how sexy that is to him. He holds onto Cas with his hands buried in his boyfriend’s dark hair, not tight enough to hurt but grip strong enough to keep Dean grounded in the moment.

“I didn’t bring any lube or anything,” Dean admits, “Didn’t think we were gonna be, you know. Doing this.”

“Do you still have the sunscreen?” asks Castiel.

Dean sputters. He says, “We’re not using sunscreen on somebody’s ass –”

Cas rolls his eyes. He says, “Not that, stupid. Just trust me.”

Dean exhales and says, “All right,” and digs the sunscreen out of the pocket of his jeans to pass it to Cas, “but if that gets anywhere near my butt, I’m kneeing you in the face.”

Cas glares and says, “I’m not going to do that, Dean.” He sets the sunscreen bottle aside and undoes the fly of Dean’s jeans. He pulls both denim and cotton boxers down to mid-thigh, and closes his fist around Dean’s cock. Dean doesn’t require much to get interested in the proceedings – he’s hard as a diamond within seconds, and Cas lets go, leaving him like that, with his erection pink and curved up against his belly. Dean whines in complaint.

“Hang on,” Cas says, and reaches for the zipper of his own pants. He shimmies the pants and underwear down just enough.

Jeez. Cas is already hard, harder than Dean, even. Who knew that Dean caving into a little romance would be the key to getting in Castiel’s pants? Cas hovers over Dean for just a second before he pushes their mouths together, teeth and lips bumping as they orient themselves on the backseat. When they part from the kiss, Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s for a long beat, and then reaches back for the sunscreen bottle again.

Cas squirts sunscreen in his palm and then slicks it over both of them, pressing their dicks together. Dean throws his head back against the seat and groans. He says, “That, um. That feels really nice.”

“Good,” Cas pants. Hell, he’s just as far gone as Dean is, his cheeks all red and his eyes all blown and heavy-lidded. Dean can’t help but beam up at him, though the smile stumbles into a moan as Cas moves his sunscreen-slippery hand over the shafts of both of their cocks. They move together, taking twice to rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position before Cas can really get a handle on both their erections. He pumps his fingers over and over again, paying special attention to Dean with touches they’ve learned to use on each other before, rubbing over the head and all the best places.

Dean pushes his hips into the thrust of Cas’ hand, lifting his ass off of the Impala’s seat. Sweat beads on his forehead and he squeezes his eyes closed. Everything smells like summer.

When Dean dares to open his eyes again, Cas looks intent, his bottom lip sucked up under his teeth. He says to Dean, “I love how you look when you’re like this,” – a statement that teases a gasp straight from Dean’s lungs.

The build of Dean’s orgasm seizes him entirely by surprise. He manages a broken noise and a, “Holy crap,” before he’s coming onto his belly.

In the glow, Dean knocks Cas’ hand away from his cock and takes his erection up in his palm, working Cas over quick and dirty like they’ve done before. Cas rolls his body into the circle of Dean’s hand. He doesn’t speak, but he does whimper and sigh, grasping onto Dean’s shoulders like a lifeline.

Castiel’s hips jerk forward when he comes. He spills onto Dean’s stomach, too, and lets his head fall against Dean’s shoulder.

When Dean regains the use of his brain cells, he reaches down and gropes for one of the fast food napkins on the floor to wipe them as clean as he can. They’ll shower later tonight at the hotel. He tosses the napkin back on the floor, and with his palm splayed against the warm skin of Castiel’s lower back, Dean urges Cas to lie down on top of him.

“Hey, look,” Cas says, and points at the window behind Dean’s head.

Dean shifts his eyes back. From over the lights of the park, the Disneyland fireworks show explodes in full color. Dean loops his arms around Cas, cradling his body close, and thinks that this may be the best day he’s ever had.


End file.
